BROKEN
by Kida Hori
Summary: Que pasa cuando Kanda se sonroja por una chica?, Lavi habla con Bookman para dejar de el clan bookman?, Lenalee celosa?, Tyki confundido?, Road asustada? y el Conde milenario frustrado?. Y todo estas cosas empezaron a pasar con la llegada de una chica. Lee Kira... la hermana menor de Komui y Lenalee Lee.
1. Después de 7 años

**INDICACIONES PREVIAS:**

 **D. Gray man no me pertenece es de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **El Oc me pertenece.**

 **Este FanFic es un KandaxOc o TykixOc**

* * *

 **BROKEN LIBRO 1**

 **1\. ARCO "** _KIRA_ ** _"_**

* * *

 **DESPUÉS DE 7 AÑOS**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la orden, en el comedor se encontraban cada uno haciendo sus cosas, Jerry estaba cocinando sus deliciosos platos, los exploradores estaban comiendo mientras que unos estaban hablando de diferentes temas.

En una mesa se encontraban algunos de los generales Socalo comía como bestia mientras que Klaud y Tiedoll estaban comiendo de manera más civilizada. Los miembros de la división científica hablan de una nueva arma que querían utilizar contra los akumas mostrando más entusiasmo en eso Johnny.

En otra mesa esta Kanda comiendo su soba pero ninguna persona se le acercaba por miedo a ser cortado por Mugen a su lado estaba Marie comiendo, mientras en una mesa se encontraban los demás exterminadores, Allen con su cantidad exorbitante de comida, Lenalee estaba comiendo un helado que le había hecho Jerry, Lavi movía sus manos de manera exagerada llamando la atención de Allen mientras hablaba y Bookman solo tomaba un poco de su te.

-Como se los dije estaba en mi habitación cuando sentí una brisa que me heló hasta los huesos- dijo Lavi.

-Por qué no cerraste la ventana?- Allen hablo después de tragar un poco de la comida

-Si pero tú sabes cómo es panda no deja cerrar las ventanas- dijo Lavi pero recibió un golpe de Bookman

-Si pero igualmente se entró el agua- dijo Bookman respirando hondo pues toda su habitación estaba inundada depuse de la tormenta que hubo y su sucesor no cerro las ventanas.

-Ya lo sé panda pero una vez lo intente y me golpeaste- dijo Lavi sosteniéndose la cabeza donde Bookman le había pegado.

-pero Lavi aun así te dormiste con la ventana abierta?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Si... y con mucho frío- dijo Lavi abrazándose a si mismo recordando la noche fría que tuvo que pasar.

-Eso fue tonto - dice Allen cuando vuelve a mandarse un bocado

-Allennn, que cruel!- dice Lavi con lágrimas en los ojos

Todo seguía igual hasta que Lau Jimin la inocencia de la general Klaud se pone alerta, esta voltea a mirar a su pequeño mono al no saber qué es lo que le ocurre. Lau Jimin salta del hombro de su maestra y empieza a correr hasta salir por la puerta del comedor.

-Que le ocurre a esa bola de pelos?- pregunto Socalo mirando por donde se fue el pequeño mono.

-No tengo idea- dice Klaud mirando de manera severa a Socalo, suelta un suspiro y se encoge de hombros -Tal vez quiera ir al baño-

Luego se escucha una explosión haciendo que cada uno de los presentes en el comedor dejen lo que estaban haciendo y se levanten de sus sillas.

-Que fue eso?- pregunta Lavi mirando la puerta del comedor

-No tengo idea- dice Allen

En eso aparece la silueta de una chica de cabello rojo oscuro sujetado en trenza mal hecha que llegaba un poco por encima de sus rodillas, algunos mechones se escavan y enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos eran azules claros, su piel era clara y dejaba ver unas pecas que tenía sobre la nariz y pómulos, además de que tenía una cicatriz atravesando su nariz de lado a lado. Llevaba la chaqueta de los exorcistas mal acomoda y rota en las mangas dejando ver unas cuantas cicatrices en sus brazos, sus pantalones estaban llenos de agujeros y remiendos, sus botas eran estilo militar negras pero en la punta eran de metal. Encima de la ropa llevaba una capa rota y desgastada de color café. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de los presentes era que Lau Jimin estaba encima de ella en su versión grande acomodado de tal manera que sus patas traseras estaban en sus hombros y las de adelante sobre la cabeza de la chica.

La chica pasa su mirada por el comedor al ver que todos los hay presentes la miraban, suspira un poco y sonríe

-Estoy de vuelta!- dice la chica alzando una mano sin dejar de sonreír.

-No puede ser...- dice Klaud sin dejar su asombro.

Socalo abría grandemente sus ojos mientras que Tieldoll sentía como su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas y en esas mismas condiciones estaba Reveer.

Todos los exorcistas miraban a la chica sin saber quien era hasta que son sacados de sus pensamientos.

-Kira...- dice Lenalee mientras se cubre la boca con sus manos y unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Oh?...- dice la chica al no ver ninguna respuesta de los que conocía -Que es esa clase de saludo?- pregunta la chica con una sonrisa socarrona.

-KIRA!- grita Lenalee, mientras corre hacia la chica.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les haya gustado mi nueva historia, no se les olvide comentar que les pareció o seguirla o LAS DOS!

 **ATT: Hori Kida**


	2. Kira (1-4)

**INDICACIONES PREVIAS:**

 **D. Gray man no me pertenece es de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **El Oc me pertenece.**

 **Este FanFic es un KandaxOc o TykixOc**

* * *

 **BROKEN LIBRO 1**

 **1\. ARCO "** _KIRA_ ** _"_**

* * *

" **Kira [1/4]"**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-ESTOY DE VUELTA!- grita la chica alzando una mano sin dejar de sonreír.

-No puede ser...- susurra Klaud asombrada.

Socalo abría grandemente sus ojos, mientras que Tieldoll sentía como su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas y en esas mismas condiciones estaba Reever.

Todos los exorcistas miraban a la peli roja sin saber quién era hasta que son sacados de sus pensamientos por una voz.

-Kira...- susurra Lenalee mientras se cubre la boca con sus manos y unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Los exorcistas voltean a mirar a la peli verde, se asombran al verla en ese estado, pues Lenalee siempre fue alegre y con la llegada de la peli roja no paraba de llorar.

-Oh?...- dice la chica al no ver ninguna respuesta de los que conocía -Que es esa clase de saludo?- pregunta la chica con una sonrisa socarrona.

-KIRA!- grita Lenalee, mientras corre hacia la chica.

* * *

-Kira?- pregunta Allen a Lavi y el peli rojo solo se encoje de hombros también sin entender.

Por otro lado se ve a Lenalee con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, correr a donde la chica.

-Lena-nee-chan?- pregunta la peli roja al ver acercase una peli verde a toda velocidad.

-KIRA!- vuelve a gritar Lenalee y activa su inocencia para poder correr más rápido, Kira levanta una ceja, sus ojos se abren un poco y empieza a sudar frío al ver que la peli verde sale disparada a ella.

-LENA-NEE-CHAN!- grita Kira al ver que ya la había alcanzado Lenalee y ambas habían terminado contra una de las paredes del comedor, agrietándose un poco por el impulso de la peli verde. El único que salió bien librado del abrazo/tacleada de Lenalee fue Lau Jimin que alcanzo a saltar a tiempo y ver como la peli verde estrellaba contra la pared a la peli roja en un fuerte abrazo.

-Kira...- susurra Lenalee aun sin soltar a Kira, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran en la capa de la otra.

-LENA-NEE-CHAN?!- gritan la gran mayoría de los presentes en el comedor que no conocían a Kira, mientras que otros como Kanda solo abrieron los ojos.

-Lena-nee-chan...- susurra la peli roja, -Me asfixias...- dice Kira empezando a ponerse morada por el abrazo de la peli verde.

-Qué?- pregunta Lenalee y levanta su rostro para encontrar a la peli roja morada.

-KIRA!- grita Lenalee, suelta a Kira, esta empieza a toser y se coge el cuello con molestia.

-Vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos- dice la peli roja temblando ligeramente, luego su semblante cambia y le sonríe a Lenalee.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Lena-nee-chan- dice Kira mientras despeina un poco los cabellos de Lenalee.

-Tu...- susurra Lenalee y hace que Kira se acerque a su boca para escucharla mejor -KIRA BAKA!- grita Lenalee con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que a Kira por el grito de la peli verde se mueven sus cabellos al lado contrario y la mira espantada, mientras que con sus brazos los cruza al frente de ella en forma de x para protegerse.

-KIRA BAKA!- Vuelve a gritar Lenalee y frunce el ceño. -TUUUU! KIRA BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!- grita Lenalee, aprieta los puños, baja la cabeza y empieza a golpear el suelo con su inocencia haciendo que este se agriete. La actitud de la peli verde era como si estuviera haciendo una rabieta.

- **TOMATE-CHAN**?- grita Jerry asomándose por la ventanilla de la cocina.

Kira voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido y una venita brota en su frente.

-NO ME DIGAS **TOMATE**!- grita Kira señalándolo con un dedo.

-OHHHH! PERO SI ERES **TOMATE-CHAN**!- grita Jerry saliendo por la ventanilla con corazones en sus ojos, en sus manos aprieta una cuchara de palo contra su pecho y empieza a moverse como si fuera un spaghetti.

-QUE NO ME DIGAS **TOMATE**!- vuelve a gritar Kira frunciendo el ceño, en eso ella logra esquivar una patada que Lenalee había mandado.

-BAKA!- vuelve a gritar Lenalee.

-YA DEJA DE DECIRME BAKA!- grita Kida ya exasperada que la peli verde le dijera Baka.

-AWW! QUE TERNURAAAA!- grita Jerry con la misma posición que antes.

-Que tiene de tierno?- pregunta Kira con una gota bajando por su cabeza.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos, Lenalee-chan y **Tomate-chan** peleando son tan Moe!- dice Jerry con corazones en ojos y detrás de él aparecen unos coranzoncitos.

-pero que demo...- dice Kira pero es interrumpida por la caída de Lau Jimin sobre ella, haciendo que caiga al suelo con el mono gigante encima de ella.

Todos los presentes veían la escena con una gota bajando por sus cabezas.

-Oi... Allen...- dice Lavi ganándose la atención del albino.

-No sabes quién es ella?- pregunta el peli rojo acercándose al oído de Allen y el albino solo niega con la cabeza.

-Lavi? tu no la conoces?- pregunta Marie detrás de ellos, ambos voltean a mirar a Marie y al lado de él, se encuentra Kanda mirando la escena.

-Yuu-chan... no sabes quién es?- pregunta Lavi ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del asiatico y el peli rojo se esconde detrás de Marie.

-No me digas Yuu...- dice Kanda cogiendo su Mugen para desenvainarla, pero es detenido por el sonido de un golpe. Los exorcistas voltean a mirar y ven a Lau Jimin encima de la peli roja.

-Eso tuvo que doler- dice Allen con múltiples góticas en su cabeza y todos los otros exorcistas a excepción de Kanda asienten con la cabeza, pero sus mandíbulas caen al suelo, al ver que la chica se levanta como si nada con el mono gigante encima de ella.

-Eso dolió...- dice Kira pasando la mano por su frente, pero se sorprende al ver que otra vez Lenalee la está abrazando por los hombros.

-Kira...- susurra Lenalee, -me alegro que estés viva- dice la peli verde con una sonrisa, pero aun bajaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Estoy en casa- dice la peli roja con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a casa, Kira- dice Lenalee y abraza más fuerte a la peli roja, esta corresponde el abrazo.

Todos seguían observando hasta que escuchan el chillido de Jerry y voltean a mirar.

-QUE MOEEEEE!- grita Jerry.

Lenalee se suelta de Kira y la coge de la muñeca -Te tengo que presentar a los chicos- dice Lenalee con una sonrisa.

-Chicos?- pregunta Kira con una ceja alzada.

-En todos estos años han llegado muchas personas que ahora son como de la familia- dice Lenalee caminando con Kira de la muñeca y esta se deja llevar.

Las chicas quedan al frente de los exorcistas y estos miran con atención a la peli roja. Kira al ver la mirada de todos sobre ella empieza a enrojecer un poco.

-Chicos, les presento a mi hermana menor- dice Lenalee soltando a Kira. -Su nombre es Kira, Lee Kira- dice Lenalee con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerlos exorcistas- dice Kira haciendo una leve reverencia y su sonrojo baja.

-Lenalee, tienes una hermana?- pregunta Lavi con asombro pasando su mirada de la peli verde a la peli roja.

-Sip!, y es ella!- dice Lenalee y abraza a Kira.

-Ahg! muchos abrazos! me asfixias!- dice Kira tratando de soltarse de Lenalee.

-Más te vale que me dejes abrazarte- dice Lenalee con voz de ultratumba haciendo que la peli roja sude frío.

-Además, no he visto a mi hermanita en 7 años- dice Lenalee cambiando de semblante y abrazando a Kira, esta solo resopla hacia arriba y unos mechones se elevan.

-7 AÑOS?!- preguntan Lavi y Allen al mismo tiempo mirando a la peli roja.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

No entiendo porque no me quiso subir el capítulo entero.

Así que me toco dividirlo...

 **ATT: Hori Kida**


	3. Kira (2-4)

**INDICACIONES PREVIAS:**

 **D. Gray man no me pertenece** **es de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **El Oc me pertenece.**

 **Este FanFic es un KandaxOc o TykixOc**

 **GUEST:** Claro! Continuare este Fanfic! Soy tan feliz! Mi primer comentario jajaja.

* * *

 **BROKEN LIBRO 1**

 **1\. ARCO "** _KIRA_ ** _"_**

* * *

" **Kira [2/4]"**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Lenalee, tienes una hermana?- pregunta Lavi con asombro pasando su mirada de la peli verde a la peli roja.

-Sip!, y es ella!- dice Lenalee y abraza a Kira.

-Ahg! muchos abrazos! me asfixias!- dice Kira tratando de soltarse de Lenalee.

-Mas te vale que me dejes abrazarte- dice Lenalee con voz de ultratumba haciendo que la peli roja sude frió.

-Ademas, no he visto a mi hermanita en 7 años- dice Lenalee cambiando de semblante y abrazando a Kira, esta solo resopla hacia arriba y unos mechones se elevan.

-7 AÑOS?!- preguntan Lavi y Allen al mismo tiempo mirando a la peli roja.

* * *

-Si- dice Kira mirando a los chicos.

-7 años es mucho tiempo...- dice Marie para si mismo pero alcanza a escuchar Kira, mientras una de sus manos se va a la barbilla.

-Pues por eso creyeron que había muerto- dice Kira encogiéndose de hombros asombrando a los presentes.

-Pero no lo estas!- dice Lenalee soltando a Kira y sonriendo.

-Ven, siéntate acá- dice Lenalee sentando a Kira donde ella antes estaba sentada, -Ahora no puedo esperar por contarle a Nii-san!- dice Lenalee empezando a correr al despacho de su hermano.

-ESPERA!- grita Kira levantándose de la silla y extendiendo la mano, pero al ver que su hermana ya no estaba se sienta y resopla con fuerza. -Va a llamar a Komui-nii-san- dice Kira y estrella su cara contra la mesa.

-Komui se pondrá alegre de verte- dice Allen con una sonrisa mirando a la peli roja.

-Si, pero no me quiero imaginar como se pondrá cuando me vea...- dice Kira aun con su frente en la mesa. -Si, yo se... es bueno ver a Komui-nii-san- dice Kira levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Allen.

-Pero se pondrá peor, a cuando se pone con Lenalee y no me dejara sola...- dice Kira y esta empieza a temblar.

-Y si siguió creando sus Komurins?- pregunta Kira abrazándose a si misma y todos les baja la unas cuantas gotas por sus cabezas al recordar los famosos Komurins del supervisor.

-No creo que esta vez los haga- dice Allen con una sonrisa que temblaba y mintiendose a si mismo porque sabia que si Komui tenia complejo de hermana, lo tendría mas a flote por su hermana que volvió entre los muertos, pero no en versión Akuma.

-Enserio!- dice Kira colocando ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho mientras miraba a Allen con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Si yo cre...- pero se ve interrumpido cuando la peli roja coge un tenedor, lo coloca detrás de ella y la Inocencia de Socalo, Madness, es frenada por el tenedor. Todos se asombran un poco y ven que Lau Jimin estaba detrás de Marie.

Madness cae al suelo, Kira se levanta, gira sobre su propio eje y frunce el ceño al ver al responsable de casi su posible muerte.

-MALDITO SEAS!- grita Kira señalándolo con un dedo. -TU INOCENCIA CASI ME MATA!- sigue gritando Kira.

-JAJAJA! ESE ES MI RECIBIMIENTO!- dice Socalo con su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados.

-QUE CLASE DE RECIBIMIENTO ES ESE!- grita Kira apretando su puño.

-EL RECIBIMIENTO QUE DEBERÍAS ESPERAR POR MI PARTE!- grita Socalo ganándose miradas de confusión de muchos y tambien la peli roja recibe miradas al ver como trataba a uno de los Generales.

-DE TU PARTE?! ESTAS LOCO! MALDITA **LARGATIJA-KUN**!- grita Kira y todos dejan caer su mandíbula al ver como la chica le dijo al General.

-Largartija-kun?- pregunta para si mismo Socalo y Klaud solo muestra una pequeña sonrisa pero no dice nada.

-ESA NO ES UNA FORMA DE TRATAR A TU MAESTRO **ENANA**!- grita Socalo señalando a Kira con un dedo.

-MAESTRO?!- grita casi todos los miembros presentes en el comedor, algunos hasta se habían desmallado al solo saber que la pequeña hermana de Lenalee era la alumna del General Winters Socalo.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA COMO TE DIGA! ADEMAS NO SOY **ENANA**!- grita nuevamente la chica, haciendo que por lo ultimo dicho, algunos les baje una gota por detrás de la cabeza pues si, la chica era realmente bajita, mas o menos 1.57 cm.

-QUE?!- grita Socalo y empieza a caminar donde estaba la chica.

-LO QUE OISTE **LARGATIJA-KUN**! ERES UN MAESTRO SADICO Y MALEVOLO!- grita Kira aun señalándolo con su dedo.

-JAJAJA! NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! ERES UNA ALUMNA **ENANA**!- grita Socalo recalcando lo de enana.

- **ENANA**?! **ENANA** TU ABUELA! INTENTO DE ABORTO DE SIMIO!- Grita Kira y algunos de los presentes escupan su bebida como Tiedoll y Reever que veían la escena con gracia.

Socalo abre los ojos y frunce el ceño pero sin retirar su sonrisa torcida de los labios.

-PUES TU ERES UN **PEQUEÑO, MUY PEQUEÑO, CASI DIMINUTO, TOMATE**!-grita Socalo con gracia al ver que su alumna fruncía el ceño y baja la mano con la que lo estaba señalando para empezar a apretar con mas fuerza sus puños.

-ERES TAN **PEQUEÑA**!- grita Socalo mientras coloca sus manos al frente como si fueran un lente de acercamiento.

-No otra vez...- dice Reever resoplando con fuerza y parándose de su asiento.

-ERES TAN **PEQUEÑA** QUE TOCA VERTE A TRAVÉS DE UNA LUPA!- Grita Socalo con burla.

Kira seguía apretando sus puños y baja su cabeza un poco.

-JAJAJA! HASTA ERES **MAS PEQUEÑA** QUE EL CÉSPED!- Grita Socalo, mientras se tapa sus ojos, sigue riendo con fuerza y se empieza acercar mas a Kira.

Cada uno de los presentes observaban como el General y la recien llegada discutian, pero lo que mas llamo la atencion fue el aura oscura que crecia en la chica.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno aca les traigo la segunda parte de Kira!.

Me dio risa escribirlo, ya que bueno... las insultos entre Socalo y Kira son los que constantemente me dicen mis hermanos.

 **ATT: Hori Kida**


	4. Kira (3-4)

**INDICACIONES PREVIAS:**

 **D. Gray man no me pertenece** **es de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **El Oc me pertenece.**

 **Este FanFic es un KandaxOc o TykixOc**

 **GUEST:** Jajaja bueno estas son las respuestas.

1\. Si habrán más Oc, pero no son importantes…

2\. Kira tiene 16 años. Eso se explicara más adelante.

3\. Krory aparecerá más adelante…

Gracias por leer la historia

* * *

 **BROKEN LIBRO 1**

 **1\. ARCO "** _KIRA_ _ **"**_

* * *

" **Kira [3/4]"**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-ERES TAN **PEQUEÑA**!- grita Socalo mientras coloca sus manos al frente como si fueran un lente de acercamiento.

-No otra vez...- dice Reever resoplando con fuerza y parándose de su asiento.

-ERES TAN **PEQUEÑA** QUE TOCA VERTE A TRAVÉS DE UNA LUPA!- Grita Socalo con burla.

Kira seguía apretando sus puños y baja su cabeza un poco.

-JAJAJA! HASTA ERES **MAS PEQUEÑA** QUE EL CÉSPED!- Grita Socalo, mientras se tapa sus ojos, sigue riendo con fuerza y se empieza acercar más a Kira.

Cada uno de los presentes observaban como el General y la recién llegada discutían, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue el aura oscura que crecía en la chica.

* * *

-Eres como una **pequeña** pulga- dice Socalo al lado de ella, coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de la peli roja y empieza a golpear un poco la cabeza de la chica. Socalo baja su vista a la peli roja y ve como una energía empieza a rodear los pies de la chica.

Da un salta atrás y en ese momento unas llamas salen del suelo en forma de una columna de fuego que cubría a la chica haciendo que sus cabellos se eleven y su ropa empiece a quemarse un poco por el calor de las llamas de la peli roja.

Los más cercanos a la chica saltan de sus asientos y se cubren con sus brazos en forma de x mientras ven con miedo a la chica.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS **TAN PEQUEÑA** COMO PARA APLASTARLA CON EL PIE!- grita Kira levantando la mirada viendo a Socalo con rabia y unas venas que brotan por toda la cara.

-Tu... maldita lagar...- dice Kira con voz de ultratumba levantando uno de sus puños, pero es interrumpida al sentir como alguien le echaba la espuma de un extintor encima apagando sus llamas. Kira voltea a mirar y encuentra Reever con el extintor en la mano.

-No me lo agradezcas- dice Reever mirando a Kira con el ceño fruncido. -Pero... bienvenida de nuevo- dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Reever-san?- pregunta Kira aun con espuma encima de ella.

-Sí que has cambiado- dice el rubio quitando un poco de espuma de la cara de la chica con una sonrisa.

-REEVER-SAN!- grita la peli roja y salta encima de él, Kira enrolla sus manos detrás del cuello y sus piernas por la cintura del rubio sorprendiendo a muchos, pero más a unos jóvenes exorcistas y los miembros de la División Científica.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo- dice Reever acariciando los cabellos llenos de espuma de la peli roja.

-Pero qué clase de recibimiento es ese?- pregunta Socalo frunciendo el ceño al ver la escenita de su alumna.

-Uno mejor que el tuyo, dientes de sierra- dice Kira sin soltarse del agarre del rubio y sacando le la lengua a Socalo.

-Kira...- dice Reever con una gota en su cabeza, -Sera mejor que te bajes...- dice el rubio y la peli roja voltea a mirarlo quedando ambos muy cerca -Ko-komui... sabes cómo se pondrá- tartamudea un poco Reever desviando la mirada de la chica, pues si en esos 7 años de ausencia Kira ya no era la niña que corría por los pasillos de la Orden, ahora era toda una mujer y muy bella.

Kira resopla con fuerza y baja de Reveer.

-Después de 7 años se supone que debes crecer... pero veo que **encogiste** \- dice Socalo con una sonrisa socarrona, Kira voltea a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, va a hablar, pero siente como nuevamente le disparan con el extintor y voltea a mirar al culpable.

-Por si las moscas- dice Reever encogiéndose de hombros y caminando a su lugar en el comedor.

Kira resopla con fuerza y ve a Socalo con la misma sonrisa al frente de ella.

-Qué demonios quieres ahora?- pregunta Kira con rabia mirando a los ojos de su maestro, aunque le tocaba elevar un poco su cabeza ya que era muy alto, este se encoge de hombros y vuelve a colocar su mano en la cabeza de la chica, pero empieza a despeinarla con dulzura sorprendiendo a muchos.

-Me alegro que estés viva- dice Socalo con una sonrisa no de burla ni sarcástica que siempre daba y se da la vuelta para volver a su mesa.

-A mi también me alegra verte- dice una voz al lado de la peli roja.

Kira se voltea y se sorprende de ver a la General Klaud al lado de ella. La peli roja se pone firme y coloca una mano encima de frente en forma de saludo militar.

-General Klaud!- dice Kira de forma firme.

-Relájate Kira...- dice Klaud con dulzura y la chica baja la mano. -Enserio me alegra verte- dice Klaud abrazando con dulzura a la peli roja.

-Aunque... creo que deberías ir a saludar a alguien- dice Klaud cuando se separa de Kira y con el pulgar señala en dirección donde está el General Tiedoll llorando.

Kira da un leve salto hacia atrás al ver a Tiedoll en ese estado. La peli roja empieza a caminar hacia él y le sonríe, -Gene...- dice Kira pero es interrumpida por el abrazo del General.

-Mi niña... mi hermosa hija!- dice Tiedoll aun llorando.

-General Tiedoll...- susurra Kira apenada.

-No me digas General Tiedoll, dime Oto-san- dice Tiedoll con una sonrisa alejándose un poco de la chica.

-Eh... No- dice Kira con firmeza.

-Oto-san, repite conmigo Oto-san- dice Tiedoll cogiendo los cachetes de la peli roja y moviéndolos como si dijera Oto-san.

-No, y suélteme!- dice Kira tratando de zafarse, pero Tiedoll la abraza con más fuerza.

-AH!- AYUDA!- grita Kira tratando de zafarse pero el General logra alzarla quedando la chica con los pies en el aire, esta empieza a moverlos y sus brazos también.

-Extrañaba una escena así- dice Klaud. Al lado de ella esta Socalo, Reveer y Jerry, quienes asienten con la cabeza por el comentario de la rubia.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Yosh! Ya casi termino los Capítulos de Kira!

Bueno me gustaría que comentaran o me dijeran que opinan...

 **ATT: Hori Kida**


	5. Kira (4-4)

**INDICACIONES PREVIAS:**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece** **es de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **El Oc me pertenece.**

 **Este FanFic es un KandaxOc o TykixOc**

 **GUEST:** Hey! Transcurre después de los sucesos de Arca de Noé. Dale tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos. Aunque este me quedo un poco corto –w-U

* * *

 **BROKEN LIBRO 1**

 **1\. ARCO "** _KIRA_ _ **"**_

* * *

" **Kira [4/4]"**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Oto-san, repite conmigo Oto-san- dice Tiedoll cogiendo los cachetes de la peli roja y moviéndolos como si dijera Oto-san.

-No, y suélteme!- dice Kira tratando de zafarse, pero Tiedoll la abraza con más fuerza.

-AH!- AYUDA!- grita Kira tratando de zafarse pero el General logra alzarla quedando la chica con los pies en el aire, esta empieza a moverlos y sus brazos también.

-Extrañaba una escena así- dice Klaud. Al lado de ella esta Socalo, Reveer y Jerry, quienes asienten con la cabeza por el comentario de la rubia.

* * *

Por otro lado Allen, Lavi, Marie y Kanda veían la escena con asombro pues era muy extraño ver a los Generales... bueno a Socalo y a Klaud ser cariñosos con la chica.

-El General no se dará nunca por vencido, no Kanda?- pregunta Marie a Kanda y el asiático solo mira la escena con asombro.

-Oi Allen...- dice Lavi sin despegar los ojos de la chica que trataba de zafarse de Tiedoll. -No crees que Kira-san es muy linda- dice sin prestar atención a quien lo escuchara, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por Kanda que solo aprieta los puños.

Pues si nuestro cubo de hielo, no es tan de hielo, desde que vio a la chica le pareció que era linda, pero se sorprendió más cuando vio que enfrentaba al General Socalo sin problema, lo único es que era muy ruidosa, más que Lenalee.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no dijeras Strike- dice Allen con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ella no es un Strike... es mucho mejor que eso- dice Lavi de forma inconsciente haciendo que los chicos volteen a mirarlo y Bookman lo vea de reojo.

-Recuerda que eres un Bookman- dice Kanda de forma ácida ganándose la mirada de los chicos.

-Si lo sé...- dice Lavi revolviéndose un poco el flequillo.

Kira logra zafarse de Tiedoll y llega hasta donde están los exorcistas.

-Uff que problemático- dice Kira apoyándose con sus manos en las rodillas bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos, -Y bien... nunca les pregunte como se llaman- dice Kira poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa y Lau Jimin se sube en sus hombros, pero en su versión pequeña.

-Yo soy Allen- dice el Alvino señalándose con el pulgar, -Ellos son Marie...-señala al moreno y este asiente con la cabeza, -Bakanda- dice con malicia y ve como Kanda le brota una vena en la frente.

-Que dijiste moyashi?- dice Kanda mirando con odio a Allen.

-Mi nombre es Allen- dice el alvino, ambos chicos se miraban y se notaba que salían chispas de sus ojos.

-Ignóralos...- dice Lavi ganándose la mirada de Kira, -Mi nombre es Lavi- dice el peli rojo con una sonrisa y se señala con el pulgar, -y él es Panda- dice el peli rojo, mientras señala a Bookman, pero este salta y le pega a Lavi en la cabeza, el peli rojo cae al suelo y se coge la cabeza donde Bookman le golpeo.

-Yo soy Bookman y él es...- dice Bookman pero es interrumpido por el chillido de la chica.

-Un Bookman!- dice Kira con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo que se gane la mirada de los chicos, -Es increíble! Siempre quise conocer a un Bookman! Ustedes son geniales!- dice Kira cogiendo las manos de Bookman.

-Pues yo soy Bookman Junior- dice Lavi poniéndose de pie y regalándole una mirada seductora a la chica que es percibida por Kanda quien aprieta los puños.

-Junior?- pregunta Kira mirando a Lavi.

-Sí, junior- dice Lavi orgulloso.

-Entonces te debo decir Junior?- pregunta la chica inclinando la cabeza al no entender.

En eso estallan en risa Allen y Marie, Kanda sonríe ligeramente al ver la cara de perplejo que tenía Lavi en ese momento.

-No no... Dime Lav...- dice Lavi pero es interrumpido por un estruendo que hacen voltear a todos, en eso aparece Komui montando de un robot gigante y al lado de él estaba Lenalee.

-Pero que demo...- dice Kira pero es interrumpida.

-KOMURIN?!- gritaron todos los presentes en el comedor.

-ES KOMURIN III!- grita Komui muy sonriente.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno hasta acá este capítulo... quedo más corto, pero como saben tuve que arreglar para que este capítulo quedara y bla bla bla.

Ya sé que a la próxima no los hare tan tan largos o si no, no sube.

 **ATT: Hori Kida.**


	6. AVISO

HEY! soy yo de nuevo

chicos se que me he demorado mucho en subir la proxima parte de esta historia pero hubo un problema en la pagina entonces no he podido, pero si estan interesados pueden seguir la continuacion de este fanfic en Wattpad, mi usuario es Hori_Kida_94

story/113805410-broken-kandaxlectoraxtyki-libro-1

Gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
